The present invention is in the field of conveyor belts. More specifically this invention relates to conveyor belts where flexibility is a concern over the width of the conveyor belt, and may be of specific use for the type of pipe conveyor belts wherein the edges overlap when the belt pipe is formed.
With tube conveyors, also referred to as hose-type belt conveyors, or pipe conveyors, mechanical means are used to form the conveyor into a closed tube in the conveying zone. The conveying zone is the area downstream of the loading area, and upstream of the discharge area. Difficulties arise in use for these types of conveyors in regards to keeping these belts closed throughout use. Prior art has steel cords or other reinforcements such as fabric running throughout the belt. Flexibility is thus an issue such that the belt needs to bend enough that there is overlap for a seal.
In other types of conveyor belts, flexibility in the width-wise direction can also be an issue in order to keep the material in the conveyor belt, and the conveyor belt in position over the length of the belt.
A method of conveyor belt construction is desired which would allow for zone specific flexibility variations over the width of the belt, while keeping manufacture easy and minimizing expense. This construction should still allow for a good seal on a tube-type conveyor belt. Further, a tubular conveyor belt is desired which would resist buckling during horizontal or vertical curves.